


Revelations: Old Friends

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar and Sheridan knew each other before the Captain took control of the Babylon 5 station. The Narn gives the new commander some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations: Old Friends

"Commander Sheridan!"

 

The tall human stopped when he heard his name and turned to see a Narn approaching him.

 

"Ambassador G'Kar." Captain Sheridan crossed both arms across his chest and bowed to the beaming Narn. "And it's Captain now. It's good to see you again."

 

"Of course, of course," G'Kar said, returning the salutation enthusiastically. "A well-deserved promotion I'm sure." He cocked his head and looked at Sheridan. "But how have you ended up here?" He gestured around at the milling crowds in the Zocalo. "I was sure you would be an Admiral by now, commanding a fleet of warships!"

 

"When the President calls, a soldier answers," replied Sheridan in a conversational tone.

 

"Duty," G'Kar said with satisfaction. "Yes, I understand that very well. But why did your President choose a warrior for a political position?"

 

"I suppose he thought I was the best man for the job," anwered Sheridan briefly.

 

G'Kar nodded again. "I am certain that is true. But," he added, his face turning solemn, "There may be another reason. You joined me on a mission seeking peace once before. And that," he said, "is what this place is supposedly all about. But be careful, Captain. No one here is exactly what they seem." Lowering his voice, he added, "Not myself. And not even you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Previously unposted.


End file.
